The Sweet Taste Of Revenage  Edward Seymour
by Bubblepop00
Summary: I do not own The Tudors nor Edward Seymour. Although I do own Lady Elena, she is my own Character. Edward Seymour suddenly has a knee interest in the King's first cousin through an interrogation on her. Find out what will happen when their paths cross.
1. Chapter 1

Elena quietly retreated to her cambers not wanting to really join in with the rest of the court with dancing and drinking. She would rather her books or be in prayer. "My Lady Elena." A Voice called causing the young blond to stop in her tracks, gracefully turning to see who it was, one of the Kings Grooms men.

"Yes?..." _Why must their always be someone after my attention, She thought._

"His Majesty the King has sent me to give this letter to you." The young man said holding out the letter for Elena to take it from him. He bowed deeply to her before leaving her sight for her; to read the letter to herself. Elena slowly opened the letter reading it quickly a light gasp escaped her lips, not believing her eyes of what she was reading.

_How could he. My dear aunt and uncle is in the tower for high treason._ Blinking away her tears, as she slowly folded the letter back and decided to pay her dear cousin a visit. The King who was in the middle of a conversation with the Earl of Hertfort.

"My Lord, I want you to personally integrate; my dear cousin." The King said quietly yet in a serious tone. "But do not take her to the tower, for I will not forgive myself if her eyes were to see that evil place." Henry held a fondness to Elena having her grow up with him. His blue eyes stared at the fire with some kind of intensity, he wanted Reginald Pole dead. He did not care for him and yet he was a distant relation to him. Shifting his gaze to the Earl who stood their patiently waiting for the Kind to finish his commands.

"You force if you have to my lord but—" The King was cut off, by the sound of the door opening. "My Lady Elena, your Majesty." Elena walked into the room and bowed to both men and couldn't help yet feel little within her cousin present.

"Y-your Majesty, I have received your letter and It gives me great pain to know that you our keeping my aunt and my cousin in the tower." Kneeling down on her knees infront of the king. "Please. I beg you as your humble and obedient servant and your cousin to shed mercy on them.." She breathed as her tears slowly streamed down her face.

The Earl watched the young women, he personally though begging for something was pathetic, watching the blond he notices she was indeed beautiful and he had to admit he was looking forward to his interrogation, although from the looks of things, Elena looked innocent.

"My lady arises." The King said helping her to her feet. "Elena, my dear cousin." His voice was sincere although Elena and along with everyone at court knew that the King, could easily which at someone in a matter of seconds. "My troubles are not with you, for I know you as too loyal to disobey me." He told her and smiled slightly. "Rest assure that no harm will come your way." He placed a gently kiss on her forehead and wished her to leave him.

The Earl's ice blue eyes watched the young women leave. "Does your Majesty wish for me to continue, this interrogation on Lady Elena, even though it is clear she is innocent?" He asked the king quietly and nodded to his words.

"Yes. You can start whenever, my lord." The King said waving his hand to dismiss the Earl from his presence.

Edward Seymour knew of his wife being unfaithful and knew that she thought of him as a cold and cruel man because he wouldn't attend to her needs as a husband. A slight smirk appeared on his lips as he thought of a wife to get his wife back.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day the Earl of Hertford was to investigate Lady Elena and the Pole's to test them of their innocence to the King. Lord Montagu paced his small room. "I want to see my son, what have you done with my son?." He asked the Earl who stood by the door with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Your son is safe and unharmed." The Earl replied. "He will remind unharmed until we know that your family aren't all traitors like your brother Reginald Pole" He said simply causing Henry to turn and face him in shock.

"You know very well, that my family has disowned my brother long ago, my mother and myself confess are loyalty to his gracious Majesty. The King." The Earl ignored his words with a small smirk across his lips as he looked down opening his fur jacket and took out a large letter; opening it he spoke every word clearly.

"_I like well the producing of my brother, the cardinal but I like not the producing of doing of this realm and I trust to see a change in this world. I would wish that we were both over the sea. The world in England waxed and crud the God's lord has been twisted; Abbeys and Churches are over thrown." _

Henry turned away from the Earl as he spoke his words that he had written in the letter. "Who gave you that letter?.." He asked the Earl looked at him. "Do you deny writing this letter?" He asked as he watched Henry slowly sat down on his small bed in the corner of his cell.

"It also has a post script: _The King will die one day suddenly, his leg will kill him and we shall have a jolly stirring_." Earl spat the last part harshly causing Henry to flinch and blinked away his tears as he noticed his freedom was disappearing from him quickly. "Your profession of Loyalty were all hallow my Lord Montagu." He said casually he fold up the letter in his hands.

"After all you are the Kings cousins and my Lady Elena is the last of the Plantagene, the white rose." The Earl kept a stern voice as he watched Henry stare at the wall in fear as he continued to speak. "Some say you Poles are the rightful heirs to the throne." This caused Henry to turn and look up at the Earl. "Don't they?.."

Meanwhile Lady Elena stayed in her cambers, after last night conversation with the King she felt unease about showing her face since her family was in the tower for high treason. Her pale blue eyes stared out the window at the large lake; she sighed softly to herself and blinked as one of her ladies has returned from somewhere.

"My Lady Beth could you please run me a bath." She asked her softly and smiled. "But My lady you haven't went out and you've had a bath only several hours from now." Beth said looking at her master with concern. "Would you like be to get you some books to ease your discomfort?.." Beth asked Elena who nodded slowly to herself, slowly standing up from her chair.

"If you like, I shall head to bed for a while for I feel ill.." Elena said and smiled at Beth who nodded and bowed to Lady Elena as she watched her mistress walk into her bedroom, sighing softly Beth ran her fingers through her auburn hair and turned her gaze to the door to see Elizabeth another lady-in-waiting for Lady Elena.

"Where have you been?.." Asked Beth quietly as she began to knit.

"I have been attending my husband; it would see he wishes for me to be with child." She said quietly her green eyes scanning the large room to not see her mistress anywhere. "She's sleeping." Beth said not looking up from her work.

"I see and how is she?.." Elizabeth asked concern showing on her face as she took a seat across from Beth.

"What do you mean?.." Beth asked curiously, moving her chocolate brown eyes to meet Elizabeth green ones.

"The King has charge Lord Montagu with high treason, they say that even his son is to be charge as well and he is but a child.." Elizabeth leaned forward as her voice became quitter. "They say that his Majesty is to get rid of all noble blood that can succeed to the throne." She said quietly and just when Beth was about to say something, there was a knock at the door.

Lady Anna who was one of the Ladies outside the door, slowly opened the door with the Earl of Hertford. "The Earl of Hertford is here to see our Lady." She said softly as the two walked into the room.

"Sorry my Lord but Lady is sleeping."

"Wake her up." He said simply Beth who was the head Lady for Elena bowed and quickly rushed to the other side of the room. "My lady, Wake up." Elena blinked and frowned ever so slightly as she slowly sat up in her bed. "What is it?.." She asked her quietly as she looked over to Beth slightly displeased she had been woke up.

"The Earl of Hertford is here to see you." With that Elena rushed out of bed although she regained her composure with grace as she re-entered her big room. "My Lord.." She greeted politely and signal all her ladies to leave.

The Earl watched her Ladies leave; slowly turning his head back to Lady Elena, his ice blue eyes washed over the lady figure, bust was pushed up to perfection, her milk and honey was like a touch on heave and her face was of a true beauty. Edward could already tell was pure nothing like his wife, she was still a maid.

"My Lady, I am here to ask you a few questions regarding your cousin Reginald Pole." He said seriously and stepped closer to Elena, smirking ever so slightly as she backed away from him until her back had hit the wall. The Earl placed one hand on the wall to intimate her. Edward was going to enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked up at the Earl with fear. "I-I know nothing about him. For as you know my cousin the King had me brought here to help serve his queen and be a lady-in-waiting." She said quietly shifting her pale blue eyes away from the attractive man that stood before here. Elena had never had a man this close to her before.

"Is that so?.. Then tell me, why aren't you waiting on her majesty?.." Edward gasps her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Because, I am royalty my lord. It is only unless her majesty wishes for me to be of assistance to her." Elena said trying to move from the wall but became trapped as Edward placed his other hand at the other side of her face. Since the King had placed him in charge of this whole investigation over the Pole's & of Lady Elena York. He wasn't going to be easy on anyone, even if they may seem innocent.

"My Lady, It would be wise for you to confess what you know." Edward said seriously, yet he found it somewhat amusing on his part to toy with Elena for a while, a soft sigh left his lips as his blue eyes washed over her face.

"P-please my Lord.." She pleaded blinking away her tears. "I have done nothing wrong, I cannot stress to you how much I cannot help you for I do not know him!.."

Edward stepped away from Elena walking over to the table that had all her refreshments on; he poured himself a drink in his goblet, sipping on his drink he slowly sat down. "Reginald Pole is your cousin, how can you not know your own cousin." He asked coldly.

Elena flinched at the sudden changed in his voice and started to panic. "I-I don't know!.." She cried and holding her face in her hands. "Please, My Lord. I do not know what you want me to say.." She whispered and looked up at him.

"A confession would be nice." Edward said simply as he placed his goblet on a nearby table. "Your cousin is said to be excaudate tomorrow and your Aunt Lady Salisbury the following day. It would be a shame if you had to join them." He said watching Elena face change completely white.

"I-I know nothing!" Elena insisted as she slowly moved away from the wall to where the Earl was sat infront of the fire place. Elena stared at the Earl his aura alone made her feel weak at the knees, trembling ever so slightly when the Earl moved in his chair.

"I have some questions for you to answer…" The Earl said quietly as his eyes stared intensely at the fire. "Have you had any knowledge of the Poles recently of speaking to Reginald Pole?.." Edward turned his gaze to the young beauty that sat across from him.

"No my lord even if they are my first cousin, my father, god rest his soul had a feud with Lady Salisbury husband which is my uncle and he forbids me or any of my brothers and sisters to speak to them or Reginald Pole." She said quietly causing the Earl to nod his head lightly.

"I see, this information will not satisfy the king." He smirked at her facial expression. "My Lady."

"M-my Lord, please I will do anything you command me to!... that shall make me on the King good grace." Elena said getting out of her chair, she keeled down infront of the Earl taking hold of his hand. Edward stared down at the young women with a hint of curiosity in his eyes; he said nothing for he wished to hear Elena out although he knew even though on his part that the investigation on her was pointless.

"I-I beg you, my Lord to follow your orders and commands as if you were my king." She whispered quietly for it was treason to even say such things. "If it will help rid the cloud of treason over me." Elena squeezed the Earl's hand.

"Anything?.." The Earl asked her, watching the blond nod her head, a smirk touched his lips as his plan to get his wife back slowly clouded his mind and his gaze over the young lady almost seemed dazed. Elena eyebrows frowned in confusion over his sudden stare.

"My Lord?.." She asked and jumped when Edward suddenly his gaze to the fire. "I am not a man that indulges himself in pleasure but since it has been quite a while and I do not find my wife attractive since she has laid with many men within court." Edward turned his ice blue eyes back to the young lady that sat at his feet.

"Be mistress and I can assure you that the King will not trouble you with his doubts." Elena gasped lightly and then blushed deeply turning her gaze to his shoes. "If that is what my lord desire, then I-I shall try and custom myself to your request." Elena said quietly as she rose to her feet.

"Good." With that the Earl rose as well. "But if you are to be my official mistress, you cannot speak nor look at another man." He told her sternly smirking as he watched how easily tamed she was unlike his wife. After saying his farewells. The Earl made his way to his personal apartments to write up a drift notes over the questions and answers each of the people he had interrogated.

Glancing up from his desk when he heard a footstep coming towards him and the women he mostly despite was standing there. "Anne. What do you want?.." He asked her quite coldly. Anne ignored his tone of voice and continued towards him unfazed made how annoyed Edward was by her presence.

"Is there a reason, your avoiding me?.." She asked him suddenly as her brown eyes wondered over his papers infront of him.

"Anne. Why must you ask foolish question, why you know full well that I was working for the king." He told her and rolled his eyes before sipping his drink, as he stared up at her, he couldn't help yet wait to see her reaction to finding out he had a mistress.


End file.
